


Призраки

by Mortiferum



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Drama, Gen, Light Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortiferum/pseuds/Mortiferum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О демонах, что мешают спать королеве.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призраки

Принцесса Луна ненавидит спать по ночам.

 

Ночь — особое время, когда никто не смеет тревожить королевский покой, кроме вездесущего сквозняка. Ночь — время, когда всё вокруг спокойно и так тихо, что кажется мёртвым.

Луна смотрит с высоты своей башни и не видит ничего, лишь мерное дыхание спящей Эквестрии. Её единственная спутница — бледная луна, тускло мерцающая в бархатном небе и плавающая в глазах принцессы, когда она смотрит в недостижимую высь. Порой ей кажется, что луна — не Селестия — её истинная сестра.

Луна нечто большее — она её дом.

 

Ночь — безмятежное время, спасение уставших за насыщенный день душ. Ночь — благословенный отдых, охраняемый младшей принцессой. Луна думает, что мерное дыхание подданных и спокойная сонная улыбка — лучшая награда за её труды. Жители Эквестрии не знают кошмаров, потому что их внутренние демоны давно стали демонами принцессы.

Ночь — обитель спокойствия для всех, кроме обуреваемой призраками прошлого Луны.

 

Иногда луна кажется такой близкой, что стоит расправить крылья — и всего за несколько взмахов доберешься до неровной каменистой поверхности.

Прошлое никогда не отпустит. Можно натянуть благородную улыбку, можно гоняться за детьми и ловить их крыльями, можно загнать свои мысли и чувства вглубь и являть народу ту королеву, которую они хотят видеть. Правду это не изменит.

Каждую ночь Луна слышит шёпот тысячи голосов. Они призывают, просят, молят отпустить чужие кошмары, которые клубком потревоженных змей шипят внутри.

Ни одну войну нельзя вести вечно — особенно с самой собой.

 

Луна часто ходит призраком по замку, легко преодолевая ступени, — копыта звонко и отрывисто цокают, как капли водопада, ударяющиеся об камни: мелодично и серебристо. Луна гонит от себя своих демонов, но они поджидают её за каждым поворотом, в каждой тени, в каждой тишине. Её демоны — как призрачная стая голодных верных собак, неотрывно следующих за своим хозяином. Как бы далеко не сбежала Принцесса, они найдут её и набросятся, радостные от долгожданной встречи. Луна понимает, но всё равно пытается.

От них не избавиться, потому что они родились из её страхов, взросли на её боли и ненависти и расцвели от её гнева и ярости.

 

Луна помнит, как жила в изгнании, но не помнит, как провалилась в эту бездну. Она помнит ту безграничную мощь: малейший испуг любого создания питал силы не Луны — Найтмер Мун. И первый раз принцесса чувствовала себя так свободно и  _правильно_ , делясь демонами с каждым, кто был в её власти, — когда ты в бездонной небесной выси, твоя власть безгранична.

 

Луна помнит то чувство, когда все терзались кошмарами и выли от ужаса — она лишь бросала свою тень на землю, а жители разбегались, испуганные. О, за сколькими смельчаками, что с ней бессонницей, принцесса наблюдала! Но кому, как не ей, знать, что невозможно убежать от кошмара, который стал до того твоим, родным и собственным, переплелся с костьми и растекся с кровью, проникнув в самые отдаленные уголки души?

 

Быть изгнанником — сплошная выгода, думает Луна, когда печально смотрит на спящую сестру сквозь приоткрытую дверь. Одиночество — вот высшая награда. Луне не нужно было притворяться милой принцессой, находиться в тени сестры и продолжать улыбаться —  _конечно, всё в порядке, мне совсем не обидно_. Бывают такие моменты, когда желаешь самых страшных мук своим близким — и в такие моменты лучше остаться одному.

Луна не думает, что поступила неправильно — не её вина, что судьба так распорядилась, отведя сестре главную роль и сделав всеобщей любимицей, а младшей Принцессе — ничтожную участь невидимки. Солнце есть жизнь, но оно не идеально: об него так легко обжечься. Луна будет светить мягким ровным светом до скончания времен. Так почему же солнце так почитаемо? Восставать против несправедливости — не этому ли всех учит сестра?

 

Луне кажется, что она достойна быть одной и единственной королевой: Селестия не знает, что такое безграничное терпение и смирение с судьбой на протяжении долгих лет, как и не знает, что можно упиваться силой, держа в подчинении всех одним лишь силуэтом. Луна считает, добрые сказки созданы для идиотов, но все с замиранием сердца слушают сестру, словно не замечают, что она говорит — мягкий голос и  _снисходительная_ улыбка давно склонили чашу весов на сторону Селестии, оставив Луну ненавидеть во мраке — и растить своих демонов.

 

Ничто не проходит бесследно, и Луна довольно улыбается — скалится, — когда чувствует всполох ночного кошмара, лентами обвившего несчастную жертву. Страх и ненависть идут рядом: ненавидя, она жила сама, а в чужом страхе черпала силы. В переломный час ночи Луна стоит у огромного фонтана и видит трепещущее отражение — не младшей незаметной принцессы, но её истинного лица.

Воспоминания о своём могуществе — самые приятные. Луна будет старательно прятать свои силы, притворяясь исцелившейся, но ложь никогда не скроет правду. В каждом — и даже в драгоценной Селестии — посеяно семя страха, ночных кошмаров: тех самых демонов Луны. И мысль о том, что она может их разбудить, даёт силы повторять отрепетированную роль бесконечно много раз.

 

Селестия просыпается перед восходом и находит сестру на балконе у спальни — взволнованную  _отголосками прошлого_. Луна щурится и уходит в тень, постоянно думая, как давно сестра знает о её мыслях. Дожидаться восхода не за чем — смотреть на то, как исчезает в беспросветной тьме твоей единственный спутник, невыносимо.

Селестия — персональный яд, что день за днем отравляет Луну. Несправедливо, что солнечный день длиннее лунного; несправедливо и то, что Селестия в свое царствование устраивает приёмы, тогда как ночью все умирает. Меж двух сестер никогда не было равенства, и Луна находит это весомой причиной для неповиновения.

 

Принцесса Луна ненавидит спать по ночам. Она никогда не спит в своё время — хотя может, потому что хор демонов становится невыносимым. С пробуждением сестры она прячется в тенях замка, все еще слыша шум голосов, похожий на звук прибоя.

Солнце, отравляющее ее, становится спасением: под косыми яркими лучами демоны шипят, испаряясь, и Луна не знает, что чувствует сильнее: облегчение и злость.

 

Она не знает, что Селестия каждый день находит её, обессиленную и измученную своим же детищем, в длинном коридоре, ведущем к библиотеке. Не знает и того, что сестра неизменно относит Луну в свою спальню — и задёргивает шторы, хотя солнечные лучи тонкой струйкой просачиваются и играют в гриве Луны, которая кажется частью ночного неба. И Селестия не расскажет ей, что ложится рядом и накрывает сестру широким крылом, кладёт голову на шею и долго-долго думает о том, как отогнать демонов, что терзают Луну каждую ночь. Ни один страж никогда не заикнётся, что королева никого не пускает в замок, пока охраняет сон сестры, потому что благополучие народа — ничто, если она не может спасти единственное близкое ей существо.

 

Селестия знает, что Луна продолжает её ненавидеть, и позволяет — если от того младшей сестре станет легче. Королевский долг никогда не даст Селестии раскрыть свои чувства, и терпеть — самое меньшее, что она может сделать. И лежать рядом с сестрой, зная, что та никогда не узнает всего этого.

Но есть одна вещь, которую Луна знает точно: что она не может заснуть, не почувствовав солнечный яд на коже. И что мучения будут бесконечны, пока не взойдёт солнце.

Иногда твой яд может стать самым лучшим лекарством.


End file.
